To Be Lost
by HBFred
Summary: What is 'being lost'? Is it losing an item? Is it losing your way? Or is it, as Harry finds out, destined to never be found again. ***5 Chapters***
1. Last Summer

To Be Lost  
By: H. B. Fred  
  
A/N I am dedicating this story to a very great writer. Her name is Harmony Slytherin, and you should go read her stories or she's gonna kill me. (She's my sister.) It's also dedicated to all her friends: Star*dust, Diana Snape, Sierra Charm, Silverphoenixwings, and Britz because, well, they know my sister, and therefore, they'll review this! This is my first story, so take it easy...break the truth gently. Soon, I'll be posting a comical story called 'Dumbledore & Co.'s Keys'. Have fun, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!  
  
Prolouge:  
Last Summer  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been the best of friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were their way to their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Harry continued to tell himself he would be safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. But he knew, as long as Voldemort was back in power, no one was safe.  
  
It had been a very long summer. As the summer began, Harry thought it would be the best summer ever. The year before, Dumbledore began a program to help first years cope withthe threat of Voldemort's steady rising. The first years took the offer greatfully. Dumbledore needed some students to run the program...the four most experienced students in fighting the Dark Arts. harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were chosen. The H.H.R.G. (both the name and the club and the initials of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny) was a hit with the first years. Harry met this particular first year Gryffindor named Tim...but he was never at breakfast. Near the end of the year Harry wanted Tim's address so he could write to him. Time said he was allergic to owls. It hit Harry like a brick.  
  
"So that's why he's never at breakfast," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Huh?" Said Tim.  
  
Harry said (as if he had just had an insight), "You're never at breakfast because your allergic to the mail owls!"  
  
"You finnaly figured it out," Tim said, pretending to be impressed, but horribly failing, "Bravo! Anway," Tim continued, using his regular voice. "Do you know how to work the Muggle mail?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry moaned. "I learned with the most Muggles on the planet, the Dursleys,"  
  
"THE Dursleys?" Tims said, shocked and bewildered. "THE self absorbed, perfectly Muggle DURSLEYS!? Of number four, Privet Drive?!?!?!?!"  
  
Harry, taken by surprise by the small first year's storng voice, mumbled "Yeah..." Recovering from the shock, he mumbled, "How did you know?"  
  
"I live on number eight!"  
  
"No way!!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Way!!!"  
  
"Impossible!!!"  
  
"Possible!!!!"  
  
"Inconceivable!!!!!"  
  
"Conceivable!!!!!!" (and just as Harry began to shout once again, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny entered the common room)  
  
"BULL SHIT!!!!!!!" Harry screamed with excitement.  
  
"NO SHIT!!!!!!!!" Tim yelled with even more excitement.   
  
"Really?" Harry asked, perfectly clam.  
  
"Really really," Was Tim's response.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all shocked, dazed, and very confused. "What just happened here?" Said Ron.  
  
"Tim lives on Privet Draive," Harry responded.  
  
"So what's the yelling about?" Ginny blurted. Tim drew a long breath. Everyone else knew they were in for one of Tim's famous one breath speeches.  
  
"I learned Harry live on number four, so I told him that I lived on number eight. So he said 'no way', me 'way', he 'impossible', me possible', he 'inconceivable, me 'conceivable', he 'bullshit', me 'no shit', and that's how it all went down." Tim said.  
  
"O.K."Hermione said,"Any way,Professor McGonagal said we have to start packing. We're leaving a couple hours earlier due to a storm comeing in."  
  
"OY." Ginney yelped,"Ron, just rememberd, Mom wants to see you in your new sweater. You know, the one from christmas. She said just wear it home."  
  
"Great,"Ron mouned,"the dorkiest sweater ever!"  
  
Mrs. Weasly hadn't meant to make Ron's sweater so strange-looking. She sneezed at the exact moment she conjured up Ron's sweater; causing a rather strange outcome. Ron's sweater had turned out hot pink with neon green polka-dots.  
  
"O.K." Ron huffed,"Harry can I borrow your invisability cloak?"  
  
"Sure, catch." said Harry as he flung the cloak.  
  
"Thanks."Ron said as he caught it.  
  
"Wow, our first time to see the misterious dork sweater." Hermione said.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny Hermione." Ron groaned. "Okay. It's on, but to see it you'll have to get this cloak off me first!" Ron let down the hood of Harry's cloak.   
  
"ACCIO!" Harry proclaimed, wasting no time. Ron turned around blushing.  
  
"Ta DA!" He yelled. Everyone started laughing at Ron's sweater,l evern Ron joined in. Once they all calmed down Ron said, "At least it's not maroon," Ginny studied him again.  
  
"It makes your hair look maroon," She commented.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ron screamed. On that note they left for the Hogwarts Express,  
  
The train ride home was uneventful, as was the beginning of the summer. Harry unsurprisingly spent most of his time at Tim's house.  
  
Mrs. Elddir, Tim's mom, was a witch and was head of the Muggle Peoples and Magical Peoples Relations Deparment at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Elddir, on the other hand, was Muggle. His job had surprised Harry...he was a Muggle mailman! Before a week of holidays went by, Harry had learned that it Mr. Elddir had been the man that had delivered the letter from the Weasleys just before Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. It was one of the few things Mr. Elddir found funny, because he was a very solemn man.  
  
The summer went on like this until early August. It was late, very late, around 2 in the morning. Harry was having his nightmare. The one where he was bound to Tom Riddle's tombstone, and his robes were drenched in blood, and his scar split his head in pain. This nightmare with Voldemort. He had gone through this dream so many times he had it memorized. Harry would first see his father, then his mother, then Voldemort would come before him, raise his wand, and then there would be a green flash. Then Harry would wake up drenched in sweat. Harry felt his scar.   
  
Dumbledore had enhanced his scar so that Harry could detect Voldemort from further away than before. When Dumbledore first brought the idea to Harry, Harry thought Dumbledore was just trying to use Harry as a senser to detect Voldemort. When Harry thought about it, he agreed. He knew Dumbledore wasn't trying to use Harry...he was trying to protect him.So now Harry's lightning bolt scar was much more sensitive to Voldemort's presence. Now when Voldemort was about 5 miles away Harry's scar would pain him. When Voldemort was about 3 miles away, Harry became sick to his stomach. When Voldemort reached the original range, Harry's scar would bleed.  
  
Harry felt his scar again. It still hurt from the dream. It had never lasted that long before.  
  
All of a sudden a tennisball sized owl named Pig flew through the window and dropped a small letter in Harry's lap. Harry read it.  
  
Harry,  
Voldemort is on the move. Maybe coming for you. Get to the Burrow.  
Ron  
  
Harry's stomach lurched.  
  
All the signs were there, the pain in his scar, his upset stomach, the letter. Harry had to get to Tim's fireplace. He would've apparated but hadn't learned how yet.  
  
Harr bolted down the stairs and through the door, not caring if he woke up the Dursleys. Harry turned rof #8. As Harry ran, he stumbled, fell to his knees, and threw up. As he reached #8, he discovered the door was locked. He also discovered he was defenseless, his wand was back in his school bag along with his robes and Firebolt 3000.  
  
"Dammit," Harry spat as he felt under the mat for the spare key. He found it and shoved it in the key-hole.  
  
As the door flung open Harry relled for help. Within seconds there was a small 'pop' and Mrs. Elddir appeared in front of Harry.  
  
"Are you alright?" Mrs. Elddir asked. She saw he was sick. "I'll get the bucket, stay right there." She went to the kitchen.  
  
Mr. Elddir and Tim came down the stairs at full speed.  
  
"I need...to get to the...Burrow," Harry huffed. He was too sick to speak correctly. "Voldemort...attacking...now!"  
  
"I'll start a fire. Tim, floo powder, now!"Mr. Elddir orderd, "Do you think you could go to your friends house, Ron...I think...this early in the morning?"  
  
"Yes."Harry said.  
  
Mrs. Elddir came back with the bucket. Harry vomitted again. Mr. Elddir took a long match out of a box above the fire place, and started the gas for the fire. Harry was glad they had a gas fire place. Mr. Elddir struck the match and lit the fire.  
  
Tim ran in with a sack of flu powder then he throu a pinch of it into the fire. Harry walked into the newly lit fire and yelled"The Borrow!"  
  
Harry fell on the flore of the Weasly home. When he looked up he couldn't help but smile. Mr. Weasly was sitting in a high backed arm chair, directly acrose from him sat Ron, in the same type of arm chair. Both were sound asleep. In between the two of them sat a half finished game of ches.  
  
Harry touched his scar, there was a single drop of blood there. Harry felt alful. He left the Elddirs behind to deal with Voldemort. But less than a couple seconds went by when Tim came falling throu the fire.  
  
"Mom and dad are coming." Tim said  
  
There was a POP! then Mrs. Elddir was standing before them. Then Mr. Elddir fell throu the fire.  
  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked Mr. Elddir, "I thout Muggles couldn't travle by flu powder."  
  
" I'm not just a muggle, I'm a squib. So theres some magic in me." anserd Mr. Elddir  
  
"Oh." exlmed Harry. "I think I'll wake up Mr. Weasly now."  
  
Mr. Weasley was very happy to see Harry, but surprised to see the Elddirs. Harry explained the situation to him, Mr. Weasley was happy they were okay. He found them all beds, then they slept.  
  
Not much else happened that sumjmer. The Elddirs stayed for about a weeki. Then Mr. ande Mrs. Elddir went home, but Tim was going to stay at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. Mrs. Elddir went over Harry and Tim's things. Hermione came over to the Burrow, then they went to Diagon Alley.  
  
About a week before September the first, Ginny got really sick with the flu. Within two days the entire household became sick. But not as sick as Ginny. Harry's flu came with headaches no one else had to deal with. Harry never liked headaches...they pained his scar.  
  
One more thing happened that week. Harry had his dream again. But it was different. Everything went as planned up to when Voldemort walked up to Harry. Harry prepared for the green flash, then waking up, but it never came. Harry's dream self looked at the image of Voldemort standing before him. The figure spoke.   
  
"I'm coming for you."  
  
Harry woke up swimming in sweat. He wanted to be fully awake, so he went to the bathroom to splash his face with water. He went back to Charlie's old room, in which he was staying. Harry took out some parchment and wrote a letter to Dumbledore. He gave the letter to his beloved owl, Hedwig, then after a loving nip on Harry's ear, she set out for Hogwarts.  
  
Harry went downstairs to the kitchen and waited for Mrs. Weasley to come down and begin cooking breakfast. Mrs. Weasley finally came downstairs. "Well, what are you doing up so early, Harry?" She yawned.  
  
"Bad dream woke me up."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Need help with breakfast?"  
  
"No, I'm okay," Mrs. Weasley said. "But you can wake up everyone else. We have to leave in a couple of hours, you know."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's September 1st, Harry dear."  
  
"Oh, forgot. Well, I better wake up the others." Harry trotted upstairs, waking up everyone on the way. He reached the top and went into Ron's room. Ron was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Wake up Ron," Harry said.  
  
"No!" Ron yawned. "I don't think I will."  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
"No, I won't!"  
  
"Yes, you will!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Okay." Harry ripped off Ron's blanket. The red head sat bolt-straight and yelped.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win."  
  
Footsteps came from downstairs, then Tim came scrashing through the door. "Ron, Harry!" Tim said. "Food's gettin' cold, c'mon!"  
  
*********  
  
At 11:00 the Hogwarts Express left for the almight castle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny were huddled up in the corner talking. They had been going out since Harry's 5th year. Ron and Tim sat watching in disgust. They were both perfectly happy being, as they put it, 'available'.  
  
Hermione was waiting for her Ickle-sweetums-honey-baby-poo. Seconds later Draco Malfoy came bursting through yelling: "Where's my sugar-sweet-honey-butter cups?"  
  
After that Draco and Hermione were all over each other.  
  
The bouncy ride of the train caused the after-math of Harry's flu to haunt him. His head and scar throbbed, and he thought he was going to throw up. Harry touched his scar.  
  
There was blood. 


	2. A Very Brave House Elf

Chapter 1  
  
A very brave house elf  
  
  
  
Harry looked from his bloody palm, and out the window.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?"Ginny asked.  
  
  
  
''look.'' was Harry's respons  
  
  
  
Every one looked out the window and saw the dark mark luming over the station they just left. Five minutes later they saw another dark mark over a town. Withen twenty minutes the group had seen three more.  
  
  
  
"He's going to Hogwarts."Ron grond  
  
  
  
"Oh shit."Tim said  
  
  
  
"Hop against hope we get there first."Draco said.  
  
  
  
Between the six of them, thirty-five more dark marks were spoted. Finely the train came to a halt.Everyone got on the carreges headed for the school, even the first years. Once they reached the school they all piled into the great hall.  
  
  
  
Professor Migonagal walked out infront of the staff table along with a house elf. She quickly got everyones attention.  
  
  
  
''The school is under-going a crises.First years, you will be following the head house elf, Dobby, to the kitchens. Dumbledore wants; Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Tim Elddir, to help escort the first years, in case of trouble. Second through fifth years will report to there common rooms. Sixth and seventh years have to chose. Protect your commen room, and house, by staying out side of the entrence of your common room, fending off intruders. Or, youcould go out side and protect your school. The chouse is yours, stay if your going out side. DISMISED!"  
  
  
  
Everyone followed orders without question. Harry wonderd why he had gotten this assignment. But before he had time to think about it, a very nerves Dobby had lead them to the kitchens.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore sir. I brought you the first years and sirs Harry, Ron, Draco, and Tim, and laidies Hermione and Ginny, Mr. Dumbledore sir."Dobby said.  
  
  
  
''Good job Dobby."Dumblrdore said."First years go over to that table, it hase a hat on it. Sit on the stool, next to the table, and put the hat on, one by one.The hat will tell you witch table to sit at, the tables you will be siting at are marked, so you will know just were to go."  
  
  
  
The first years set of to do there duties.  
  
  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore,'' Harry asked,'' can we go out side, and fight Voldemort?''  
  
  
  
Tim butted in, "Yeah, and Profresor Miganigal said..."  
  
  
  
"That you were all to come here." Proffesor Dumbledore said."They havent learnd any magic yet, and they need protection." Proffesor Dumbledore said, gesturing towrds the first years, who were have way throgh there self-sorting.  
  
  
  
"So why am I here?" Tim questioned  
  
  
  
"Your powerfully connectd to Voldemort," Proffesor Dumbledore anserwered, "even more so than Harry."  
  
  
  
"We shuld get ready to fight shuldent we."Ginny said, when she heard a loud comotion coming from above.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore responded.  
  
  
  
"I help to, Mr. Dumbledore sir!"Dobby squeld.  
  
  
  
"You are a very brave house elf," Proffesor Dumbledore said. "May Merlen help us all." 


	3. Green Flash

Chapter 2  
Green flash  
  
Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Tim, and Dobby just stood there, with their wands- and in Dobby's case, a finger- raised toward the door. Suddenly, the entrance to the kitchens flung open with a force.  
  
"Expelliarmus!!!" A dark and sinister voice yelled.  
  
"Voldemort!" Tim said, as if every one else hadn't already known. The Dark Lord caught Dumbledore's wand as if it had been tossed to him. Voldemort pointed both wands at Dumbledore. "EXPELLIARMUS!!"  
  
Dumbledore was thrown back by the blast and hit the wall behind him.  
  
Dobby waved his hand causing the ground below He-who-must-not-be-named to shake violently, Voldemort wasn't even affected.  
  
You-know-who spun around, his wand pointed at Dobby. "You stupid slave!!!" The wicked man waved his wand. Dobby froze, and then he became a pale blue.   
Hermione sprang into action. She grabbed Dobby by the arm and put him in a sink and turned on the hot water. The color came back to Dobby, and slowly he began to move.  
  
"Wha--what happened?" Dobby asked slightly bewildered.  
  
"You were frozen..." Hermione screeched right before a small curse hit her back. The spell had been a sleeping spell. "Dobby...go help..." As she slumped down into sleep, she turned around to see an all out battle and Voldemort was grinning.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Ron! DUCK!!!" Tim yelled  
  
"Wha--ugh!!" Ron said as he was tackled by Draco.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Ron sputtered.  
  
"Look," Draco answered. Right behind where Ron had been standing, Dobby was screaming in pain.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked horrified.  
  
"Cruciatus Curse." Responded Draco.  
  
*********************************  
  
"You bastard!" Howled Harry, "He's just a house-elf, leave him alone!"  
  
"I wasn't aiming for the slave; I was aiming for your little friend." The man of pure evil snapped. "And now it's your turn, CRUCIO!!"  
  
As Voldemort said this, Harry raised his wand, "AVADA-KADAVRA!!" Harry's and Voldemort's brother wands, once again, met.  
  
Harry didn't want to go through the ordeal he went through in fourth year, so he threw his wand off to the side. Voldemort must have felt the same, because he did the same.  
  
"Harry, catch!''  
  
Harry spun around; Tim's wand was flying toward Harry, who caught it with ease. He turned back around, but by the time he had Tim's wand pointed at the dark lord, he-who-must-not-be-named had Dumbledore's wand pointed at Harry.  
  
Nobody else was watching the duel; they were watching the abandoned wands. They were spinning, and twitching violently in the air, fairly close to their masters.  
  
The wands began to slow, and eventually stopped altogether, pointing directly at their masters.  
  
There was a black flash, closely followed by a green flash. Voldemort began screaming in pain from his own curse. But he stopped screaming before Harry's corpse hit the ground. 


	4. Waking up and John Jacob Jinglehighmer S...

Chapter Four: Waking Up and John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smith  
  
"Ugh...where am I?" Harry Potter sat up.  
  
"Finally," A man's voice said  
  
"Huh?" Harry said bewildered as he spun his head around. He couldn't believe what he beheld in his own eyes. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. He saw Lily and James Potter.  
  
"Hi!" Harry's mother said cheerily.  
  
Harry fainted.  
  
"You O.K.?" Lily said, shaking him.  
  
"Um...yeah." Harry said kind of offhandedly. "But you, you're dead!'' Harry exclaimed.  
  
"We know, but so are you, so were all even." James explained matter-of- factly.  
  
Harry fainted again.  
  
"Come on! Snap out of it!" James said.  
  
"Take it easy on the boy, he just died." Lily told her husband.  
  
"O.K. I'll try. Harry I'm James, this is Lily, you're dead. Don't go fainting again, because then there is something definitely wrong with you, in which case you should see a doctor, but that's impossible because you can't get sick when you're dead." After that he gave Lily a look that just screamed 'Better!!!'. And Lily gave him a look that just screamed 'You make no sense!'  
  
Lilly rolled her eyes. "He's right, you can't get sick, but you can feel pain." After this Lily jabbed James in the stomach.  
  
"What did you do that for?" James said as he clutched his stomach.  
  
"Just demonstrating," Lily said with a devilish smile.  
  
"Do you guys ever get along?" Harry asked.  
  
"We get along perfectly...well...maybe not PERFECTLY, but..um...yeah, let's change the subject," Lily said. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Lily said.  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know not to roll your eyes at me!" Lily said sharply earning James a slap on the back of the head.  
  
"You're mean!" James whined.  
  
"I know!" Lily said in an angelic voice.  
  
Harry gave them each a look, "You guys are crazy."  
  
"But, of course!" James said happily.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's get somewhere more comfortable, the kitchen is a little busy."  
  
Harry turned around and saw several of house elves working. It must have been right before dinner time.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." James said. He got up and walked over to the entrance to the kitchens, then, he opened the door.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Harry said.  
  
"What do mean?" James said.  
  
"Why did you open the door? I mean, we're dead, can't we just walk through doors and walls...?" Harry said, but was interrupted by Lily.  
  
"You're thinking of ghosts. We are not ghosts, we're lost," Lily said, she explained.  
  
"Lost?" Harry questioned.  
  
"We will explain every thing, just come with us," James said.  
  
With that Lily and James escorted Harry to The Great Hall. When they arrived it was deserted. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ask us anything you want to know about being lost," Lily told her son.  
  
Harry thought for a second then began, "Um...O.K...What about the whole door thing, you know, if we're dead, why can't we just walk right though them?''  
  
''We're not ghosts, we're lost, we told you that already," James said.  
  
"Yeah but, what's the difference?"  
  
"A ghost can be seen by living beings, but lost souls can not be seen," Lily tried to briefly explain.  
  
"But why, or rather, how, did we become lost instead of becoming ghosts?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well...that's a bit harder to explain," Lily began. "In order to explain that, I have to explain the three types of death. First there are ghosts, you become a ghost when in your lifetime a spell is put on you and when you die you become a ghost. Then there's lost. You become lost when you die of unnatural causes. And finally there is judgment."  
  
"Judgment?"  
  
"Yes. The deciding whether you go to heaven or hell. You come to this state if you die of natural causes," James explained.  
  
Harry sat for a minute thinking of his next question. "What about the door thing , I mean , why can't we walk through doors?"  
  
"It's because our minds think were still living," James said.  
  
"What?" It was hard to grasp the concept.  
  
"Well," Lily started, '' Your eyes see you living so they trick your mind into thinking you're living. And your fingers feel you living, So they have the same effect as your eyes do. So your mind thinks your solid, so you are solid, except when something living is involved. See, a living mind is much more powerful than a dead mind, when you touch something living you pass right through them,"  
  
Harry sat, processing the information. They were right. He didn't feel dead, he didn't look dead, but he was .How could he not be? Harry thought of the question he had in his mind since he found out he was dead. "What about my cloths, how can I be wearing my school cloak if I died and it didn't?  
  
"Um...I...don't really know that...you take this one honey." James said turning to Lily.  
  
"Beats me," Lily said.  
  
"Then I'll take this one!"  
  
"Amily!!! You finally came! Harry has been awake for half an hour," Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, back to the question. Harry, honey it's quite simple. You are wearing clothes because you don't want to wake up naked."  
  
Harry stared blankly with a very stupid look on his face, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh!!! I'm Amily!!!!!!! You great-grandmother!!!!!!! Or your mother's grand mother!!!!!!!!!! Or your grandmothers mother!!!!!!!!! Or your mother's mother's mother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of this Amily said with all the crazy hyperness of a young girl on her way to a carnival with a sack full of candies in her hand.  
  
"Calm down GRANNY!" Lily cried.  
  
"Don't call me granny, it makes me feel old," Amily said, "I'm younger than you are!!!"  
  
"NO you are NOT!" Lily snapped back.  
  
"YES, I am. I died when I was 22 and you died when you were 23, so boo- hoo you old fart!!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Ron was standing in the middle of platform nine and 3/4, for no reason, in fact, he didn't even know how he got there. At that moment a young boy walked past humming the tune to John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smith. Ron hated that song, he thought it was the most annoying song on the whole planet. Fred and George used to stay up late and sing that song right out side Ron's door. A second later, another boy walked in and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm John Jacob Jingelhighmer Smith," The second boy said.  
  
"So am I!" said the other boy.  
  
With that the 2 boys broke out in song, "John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smith, his name is my name to---. When ever we go out, the people always shout, there goes John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smith!"  
  
As soon they had finished singing, and thoroughly annoyed Ron, five other boys, all of which named were John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smith, walked onto platform 9 3/4, and the transaction went much the same, ending with 7 boys singing, "John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smith, his name is my name to---. When ever we go out, the people always shout, there goes John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smith."  
  
Ron had his hands plastered to his ears and screamed all through the song.  
  
All of a sudden a hundred more kids came onto platform nine and 3/4. "John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smith, his name is my name to---. When ever we go out, the people always shout, there goes----"  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Ron screamed as he sat up, he was in his four poster bed, he could hear someone humming in there sleep. It was the tune of John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smith. It was Neville. For that second Ron hated Neville more than anything.  
  
So Ron took his wand off the side table and pointed it over Neville and suddenly a huge stream of water was crashing down on the poor innocent sleeping boy.  
  
"AaAaAaaAAaaaaaaaAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neville screamed as he tried to escape the rush of water.  
  
Ron sat down at breakfast next to Hermione. "I almost drowned Neville an hour ago."  
  
"WHAT!!" Hermione said spitting out all her pumpkin juice and splattering an unfortunate Neville.  
  
"He was humming John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smith." Ron said  
  
"Oh" Hermione said blinking. This was quite an odd discussion.  
  
There was a flutter over everyone's heads, the mail had finally arrived. A large letter dropped in front of Hermione. "This must be the acceptance letter."  
  
"Acceptance letter?" Ron asked confused, "For what?"  
  
"The Hogwarts-Beaxbatons exchange program." Hermione told him. "My replacement is going to be... Sarah Sevenish. That's not a very French name." Hermione remarked.  
  
"Where is my buttercup?" Draco said as he walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi honey-poo." Hermione said as she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"You've changed Draco." Ron said. [How profound] "You went from dick- wad Malfoy to baby-talk Draco." [Even more so.]  
  
"Well you went from numb-nuts Weasley to red Ron." Draco said with a not so friendly tone.  
  
  
  
A. N. Hello! Sorry 'bout my up-date issue. I don't have my own computer...so... well I'll try a bit harder to up-date peoples. See- ya! 


	5. Sarah Sevenish

Chapter Five: Sarah Sevenish  
  
A/N. This chapter is kind of boring so bear with me. It will get funny again fast. Thank you all for reviewing.  
  
A week later Hermione was standing with Professor McGonagall, Crookshanks, and her trunk. It was five in the morning; she had said her good-byes to the group and gave Draco a final kiss on the cheek.  
  
She was about to walk through the great oak doors and walk down to one of the carriages, supposedly drawn by invisible horses, to ride into Hogsmeade. From there she would take a portkey to Beauxbatons and meet Professor LePew.  
  
Sarah Sevenish would be taking the same course except in reverse. Hermione looked over to Professor McGonagall, she was eye level with her, but Hermione still felt like she had to look up at her.  
  
"I expect you to keep up those grades; you have the greatest chance of valedictorian." McGonagall said.  
  
"I'll keep those grades up." Hermione said with a small smile.  
  
"Good-bye Miss Granger." said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
Hermione picked up her trunk, turned to Crookshanks and mouthed 'come on' and walked out the door into the drizzling rain with Crookshanks by her side, under the trunk. She was soaking by the time she reached the carriage. She heaved her trunk onto the carriage, Crookshanks jumped into the carriage trying to stay as dry as possible. She followed with the same intent but it was kind-of late for that.  
  
She leaned on the wall of the carriage, feeling like she could cry, she had no reason to cry; it must have been the surroundings. The rain, leaving the castle, leaving her friends, leaving every thing she has grown to know and love, just to be replaced by Sarah Sevenish.  
  
Before she knew what was happening the carriage pulled up next to a small stool with a sign laying on it. Hermione got out of the carriage with her trunk and set it next to the stool, then turned back to the carriage to force crookshanks out into the rain.  
  
Hermione picked up the sign on the stool and read it. 'Hermione Granger. Use this portkey. Make sure you are touching the portkey and every thing you are bringing with you when this counter runs out.'  
  
Hermione noticed a little counter was ticking-two and a half minutes left. Hermione sat on her trunk with her feet on the stool with Crookshanks on her lap. Getting wetter and wetter. Then she was taken from her familiar surroundings of Hogsmeade, and in front of a large castle, the weather was very cheery and wonderful. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was quite warm for so early in the morning. For a second she felt sorry for Sarah, she had gone from this to the dreary weather at Hogsmeade. She loaded the trunk in the white carriage at her side. She would be taking the carriage up to the castle, she supposed.  
  
The carriage came up to the castle of Beauxbatons. Hermione walked up to the large wooden doors. A professor was standing there.  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor Pepe LePew,"  
  
******************************  
  
"Good-bye!" Sarah said to her favorite Professor. She had a duffle bag over her shoulder and a cage in her hand. She climbed into the carriage and set down her duffle bag and the cage with her toad in it.  
  
"Can you believe it Trisha?" Sarah said to her toad, "we're going to Hogwarts!" The carriage came to a stop at a stool. She got out of the carriage with the duffle bag back on her shoulder and Trisha's cage back in her hand. She sat on the stool not noticing the note on the floor a few steps away due to the breeze. "What a perfect day Trisha, It can't get better than..." She was swept away to Hogsmeade that very instant, "...this." she finished getting dreadfully wet. "Pleasant." Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
She got up and heaved herself up into the carriage in front of her. Sarah was half asleep by the time the carriage pulled up to the stairs leading to the huge set of oak doors. Sarah hopped out of the carriage and made a break for the door, she wanted to avoid getting wetter at all coast. The doors opened as she reached them, and she came to a screeching halt once she passed through the doors.  
  
"Hello Miss Sevenish," Professor McGonagall, "I'm professor McGonagall. Let me show you to the great hall."  
  
Professor McGonagall showed Sarah to the great hall, "You can sit over there Miss Sevenish." Said McGonagall pointing at the Gryffindor table. Sarah went to go sit at the table when Ron and Draco came in.  
  
"Hello." Ron said sitting in his regular seat next to were Hermione usually sat, which happened to be were Sarah was sitting with Trisha.  
  
"So you must be Sarah Sevenish," Draco said sitting across from Sarah.  
  
"What do you creeps want?" Sarah said feeling dreadfully tired, she had stayed up to late the night before.  
  
"Sorry," Ron said.  
  
"You don't sound very French," Draco pointed out.  
  
"Well I'm not," Sarah said hating these people more and more. "My father is the assistant of the American ambassador. We moved from America to France seven years ago."  
  
Sarah got up to move, she wasn't in the mood for these people. But before she could go Ron got up, "Sorry we sai- WOW your short!"  
  
That was it; that was the last straw. She was tired, she was wet, they had an attitude with her, and now the short thing--she was officially pissed. She halted, backed up, and stopped right under Ron's chin. She jumped as hard as she could.  
  
"OW!!!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!! WHY YOU DID YOU DO THAT!!!!?????"  
  
But before Ron knew what was going on Sarah had both her wand and Ron's wand pointed to the bridge of Ron's nose.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!" Draco said reaching for his wand, but before he got to it, it was in Sarah's hand.  
  
"Accio works nicely, don't it?" Sarah said with a smirk. She muttered a couple words and threw Ron and Draco's wands on the table. She picked up her duffle bag and Trisha to go to the other end of the table.  
  
Ron spit out a mouthful of blood. "What the hell was her problem?"  
  
"Damn!" Draco said. "She must have a really hard head to hit you like that!"  
  
"What's going on?" Tim said.  
  
"That bitch hit me with her thick ass skull!" Ron said spitting out some more blood.  
  
"OK." Tim said.  
  
Draco grabbed his wand. "HOLY SHIT!!! That's hot!" Draco said, his hand already blistering.  
  
"Must be some sort of curse." Ron said.  
  
"Great now our wands are useless for who knows how long," Draco said.  
  
****************************  
  
Sarah sat down across from an un-expecting Neville. "Some people!" Sarah said. "Oh! Hi. I'm Sarah Sevenish."  
  
"Neville Longbottom."  
  
"So. You like Toads?" Sarah said making small talk.  
  
"Got one named Trevor," Said Neville.  
  
"Mine is named Trisha!" Said Sarah picking up the cage. "So. you gonna give me the grand tour of the castle?" As Sarah said this she curled her long tan hair around her finger and flashed her deep dark blue eyes into Neville's, topped off with a childish grin on her face.  
  
"Um... O.K." 


End file.
